The Frerard Routine
by SunshineBoosh
Summary: Something naughty is going on between Frank and Gerard after their My Chemical Romance Shows!


The crowd went wild as My Chemical Romance left the stage. Gerard ran his hand through his long, sweat-slicked black hair and pulled at his collar. Man, he was hot. He was followed by Ray, who was smiling as per usual. Then Mikey, who had stopped to put his bass back in its case, ripping out the cable that connected it to the amp (Mikey was never very good at electrical safety). Bob followed him, head down, shoulders slumped and glad another show was over. He loved drumming but wasn't so keen on all the screaming girls that came with playing in a band. Finally Frank followed. The most sweaty of the men; he put his heart and soul into every performance. Music was his passion. It's what gave him his love for life. More people needed to be like that in Gerard's opinion.

The men sat in their dressing room, undoing their ties and sliding off their jackets. "Another great show guys." Smiled Ray. There were some noises of agreement. Then silence, they were so tired. Touring a different city every night for the past 4 weeks was really starting to settle in. Gerard glanced at Frank as he gulped down a bottle of water. Suddenly aware he was being regarded quite intently Frank stopped, screwed the lid back on and chucked the bottle to Gerard, who sipped it politely.

"Well," said Bob, groaning as he got up off the sofa, "I'm off to the tour-bus for a good night's sleep." Mikey laughed, "Really, on our tour bus?" There were chuckles from all the men. Bob looked at his feet, "ah yeah. Oh well, better make the most of it." Mikey stood up, "Sounds like a plan, I'm whacked!" Ray joined the two men standing. "Frank? Gerard? You coming?" Gerard looked at the bottle of water in his hands, "Naa, I'm good for a bit." Ray nodded. Frank sighed, "Me too." He gestured at Gerard with his thumb, "Someone gotta keep Gee company." Gerard smiled at the sweet gesture. "Well, see you guys in a bit." Smiled Ray, leaving the room and heading out to the van, closely followed by Bob and Mikey.

Frank waited until the door was closed. "Finally." He breathed and jumped over to Gerard, wrapping his legs around the seated man. Gerard smiled "Mmhmm," he said in agreement, smiling into Franks lips which were almost touching his. Gerard closed the gap and they kissed each other, hard; their eager tongues exploring each other's mouths. "Oh. Frankie," breathed Gerard through the kissing. Frank giggled.

He could feel Gerard's boner pushing into him from below, this instantly made Frank's dick very hard. Suddenly without warning Gerard had push Frank off him so he was lying on the floor. Frank bit his lip, looking up adoringly at Gerard. Gerard unscrewed the bottle and took another quick sip. Frank admired his throat as he swallowed the water. Water bottles; Frank and Gerard's favourite thing at the minute. Their own little code; If Gerard gazed at Frank while he was drinking it was an idea, if Frank gave the bottle to Gerard it was an invitation and if Gerard drank from the same bottle it was a yes. Although really, it was always a yes.

Gerard threw the empty bottle to the side and slowly unzipped Frank's zipper. He loved teasing Frank. He pulled down his jeans a little and put his hand over the large bulge in Frank's underwear, cupping him. Frank moaned, "Oh Gee, just do it, do it now, pleeease!" Gerard smirked. Oh how Frank loved that smirk. Gerard winked and pulled down Frank's boxers, letting his rock hard dick pop out. Gerard started sucking on it immediately, his tongue swirling around in patterns. Frank let out a loud moan. Gerard continued.

Frank's was the only dick he'd ever sucked, but how he loved doing it. (He also adored Frank sucking him off – just for the record). He remembered back when he'd lie awake at night, getting these really weird urges to do with Frank...things he'd only ever wanted from a girl before. He suspected it was all the 'stage – gay' that had brought this on. The number of times he'd jack-off to the thought of the smaller man. He had no idea Frank had felt the same. Until that day, that wonderful, wonderful day. But that's another story. Gerard's thoughts were interrupted by Frank moaning incredibly loudly, his whole body shaking as he came into Gerard's mouth. Gerard swallowed (well, he'd hate to make a mess...plus Frank tasted gorgeous!)

The two men stared at each other, panting wildly. Frank sat up so he was facing Gerard. Their lips gently touched. "My turn!" grinned Frank


End file.
